Henry Willis (c1740-aft1785)/Miscellaneous records
Name Immediate Source Page Location Year day-Month Entry Which Henry Original Source Chalkley, Vol 1 I:324 Augusta County 1759 August Richards, &c., vs. Sevier.--Signatures: Valentine Sevier, James Duncanson, John Semple, Robert Phillips, George Frazer, Henry Willis, Daniel Fitzhugh, Thomas Chew, Rob. Duncanson, James Hunter, Fielding Lewis, James Esten. Proved in General Court, 22d October, 1754. Ben Waller, Clerk. unknown COUNTY COURT JUDGMENTS Henry Willis Kegley 1980 95 Botetourt County, VA 1771 2-Oct Included on list of Tithables on the Clinch for Botetourt Co. Probably Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Not Stated Henry Willis Summers 1903 135 Washington Co, VA 1773 3-Nov On the petition of a number of inhabitants it was ordered that William Priest, Henry Willis, Joseph Martin, William Bowen, any three of them whom may act, after being duly sworn, do view the bst way from Maiden Springs settlement int o the Great Road. Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Records of Fincastle county Henry Willis Summers 1929 605 Fincastle County 1773 5-May Presentment of Grand jury against Henry Willis for unlawfully cohabting with Mary Cochran Probably Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Minutes of the county Court 1773-1777 Henry Willis Summers 1929 1425 Fincastle County 1774 - Included on list of soliders at Glade Hollow Fort in 1774 Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Not given Henry Willis Summers 1929 637 Fincastle County 1775 7-Feb Ordered that John Dougherty, Henry Dougherty, Henry Willis, Rees Bowen or any three of them who first being sworn, apprais th personal estate and slaves of Joseph Cravens deceased and return the appraisement to them next Court Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Minutes of the county Court 1773-1777 Henry Willis Summers 1929 1031 Washington County 1779 20-May William Wynn vs Henry Willis, a Capias Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1031 Washington County 1779 20-May Henry Willis vs. William Pike A Capias Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1047 Washington County 1779 20-Aug Wyn against Willis leave is granted to the plaintiff to take deposition of John Wynn Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1035 Washington County 1779 16-Jun Wynn vs Willis N. D. & Issue Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1033 Washington County 1779 15-Jun On the motion of Ann Hargis administration is granted her on the Estate of John Hargis deceased who made oath thereto and entered into and acknowledged her bond with Petr Lee and Henry Willis her securities in the sum of four hundred pounds for the faithful admnistration of the said deceants estate. Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Kegley 1980 139 Montgomery Co 1779 5-May Jury heard evidence against various persons, including Henry Willis, being charged with disloyalty to the United States. All persons were "bound to their good behavior". probably Henry Willis of Wolf Creek Not Stated Henry Willis Summers 1929 1032 Washington County 1779 20-May Spurious index probably should be page 1033 Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1031 Washington County 1779 20-May Wm Wynn vs Henry Willis A Capias Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 178? 18-Aug Thomas Daniel...400 ac...Commissioners Certificate...in the Cove on the south side of the Maiden Spring fork...Beginning on John Bowens line...corner to William Bowens land...corner to James Hays land...May 6, 1783 - Thomas Daniel, assignee of Henry Willis, assignee of Thomas Brumley, assignee of Edward Roys, assignee of Nicholas Duorter...400 ac...on the Maiden Spring where the spring is dry, includes improvements, actual settlement made in 1771...August 18, 178 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.128 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1781 22-Aug John Bowers, assignee of Daniel Nelson, assignee of William Bowen...330 ac...Commissioners Certificate...in the Cove on the waters of the Maiden Spring fork of Clinch River...Beginning at the falling Rock at the foot of the Short Mountain...on John Bowens line...May 5, 1785 - William Bowen, assignee of Henry Willis, assignee of John Ross, assignee of Thomas Broomly...400 ac...adjoining the Maiden Spring Tract between it & Clinch Mountain, includes improvements, actual settlement made in 1772...August 22, 1781 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.133 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1781 22-Aug Page 257 - Stephen Kaywood, assignee of Henry Willis, assignee of William Houston, assignee of Stephen Jones, assignee of William Poor, assignee of John Goalman, heir of Jacob Goalman...100 ac...on the waters of the north fork of Holstein River at Goalmans Gap on the north side of Walkers Mountain, tract of surveyed in 1753 as part of the Loyal Companies Grant for Jacob Goalman...Kaywood to pay to Thomas Walker, Agent for the Company, 5 pounds for the 100 ac with interest from February 22, 1762...August 22, 1781 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.257 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1782 7-Jun Henry Willis, assignee of Richard Linum, assignee of James Anderson, assignee of John Weaver...400 ac...in the Rich Valley...160 ac surveyed on December 1, 1774, actual settlement made in 1767...August 25, 1781 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.98 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1782 25-Jun Alexander Outlaw...251 ac...on the waters of the north fork of Holston in the Rich Valley...Treasury Warrant...Beginning near John Fowlers road, corner to Henry Willis survey, crossing Fowlers Mill Creek...by the Lick Road, corner to Peter Lees survey...June 26, 1782 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.49 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1782 25-Jun Henry Willis...400 ac...in the Rich Valley...Commissioners Certificate...Beginning corner to John Fowlers survey, with a line of John Buchanans survey...by Fowlers Mill Creek...by the valley road...June 25, 1782 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.98 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1782 25-Jun John Fowler...140 ac...in the Rich Valley...on the west side of his settlement survey...Treasury Warrant...Beginning on a corner of the settlement tract...line of John Watsons tract...on Willis line...by the Valley road...June 25, 1782 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.112 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1782 27-Jun George Smith, 400 ac, in the Rich Valley on the waters of the north and middle fork of Holstein...Commissioners Certificate...Beginning in the gap of Walkers Mountain...corner to McReynolds survey...corner to Henry Willis Survey...June 27, 1782 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.100 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1782 27-Jun George Smith...30 ac...in the Rich Valley...Treasury Warrant...Beginning corner to Henry Willis survey...Warrant #12954...June 27, 1782 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.100 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1783 3-Jan Samuel McReynolds...70 ac...in the Rich Valley...Certificate granted to Shedrach McNew and then assigned to McReynolds...Beginning on the north side of Walkers Mountain...line of Walkers old survey...February 4, 1783 - Shedrack McNew, assignee of Henry Willis, assignee of Halbert McClure, assignee of Isaac Hall, assignee of Michael Halfacre...70 ac...on the waters of the north fork in the Rich Valley, includes improvements, actual settlement made in 1776...August 27, 1781 - Assigned to Samuel McReynolds by purchase on January 3, 1783. Signed: Shad. McNew. Witness: Aaron Lewis Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.31 Henry Willis Summers 1929 1082 Washington County 1781 18-May A jury sworn to try a cause depending between John McKinney Plantiff, and Page Porterwood Defendant (Viz) Henry Willis…Charles Kilgore… Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1083 Washington County 1781 18-May Henry Willis three days attendance Brundlee against Halfacre, George Halfacre the same. Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1254 Washington Co, Rich Valley 1781 25-Aug 400 Acres, Rich Valley Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Survey Records of Washington Co Henry Willis Summers 1929 1073 Washington County 1781 21-Mar William Winn Plaintiff against Henry Willis Defendant in case. This day came the party or parites by their attourneys, and thereupon came also a jury, to wit…. Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1093 Washington County 1782 19-Feb Henry Willis not appearing to his recogniznce and upon the oath of W. Rodgers it is the opinion of the court that his recongizance be continued. Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1094, 1095 Washington County 1782 20-Mar Commonweath against Henry Willis. Ordered that Scirefacious Issue against Henry Willis for to show cause whey he does not answer his recognizance Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Henry Willis Robertson, undated. Washington County 1782 26-Jun Alexander Outlaw...251 ac...on the waters of the north fork of Holston in the Rich Valley...Treasury Warrant...Beginning near John Fowlers road, corner to Henry Willis survey, crossing Fowlers Mill Creek...by the Lick Road, corner to Peter Lees survey. Washington Co Surveyors Records 1781-1797 Page 49 varussel/landgrants/washcosurvbk.html Henry Willis Summers 1929 1110 Washington County 1782 21-Aug Willis against Pike dismissed at Plantiff Cost Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Summers 1929 1251 Washington Co, Rich Valley 1782 25-Jun granted 400 acres in Rich Valley Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Survey Records of Washington Co Henry Willis Summers 1929 1126 Washington County 1782 19-Nov Henry Willis Garhishee makes oath that he has a rifle gun of th estate of Tucker Woodson. William Werren Plaintiff against Rucker Woodson Defendant, On attachment. The Sheriff having returned tht of the eestate of the defendant he had attached one rifle gun in the hands of Henry Willis an done saddle in the hands of Thomas Hardwick and summoned them as Garnishees. And the defendant being called and not appearing, the plaintiff. Judgment is therefor granted the plaintiff against the said defendant for the same and costs, and it is ordered that the Sheriff aseel the attached effects according to law and out ot the money arising thereby he pay the plaintiff his judgemet and coss if it will amount thereforto and that otherwise he have execution against the said defendant fo rthe residue. Costs one hiundered and forty four pounds of nett Tobacco and fiftenen shillings attourneys fee. Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis New River Notes (1) - Washington Co 1782 - Captain Dysarts tax precinct, Washington Co, VA: Willis, Henry, 1 tithable, 6 horses, 14 cattle, no slaves Not stated Specifically Henry Willis Summers 1929 1145 Washington County 1783 20-May Abraham Crabtree proves four days attendance as a witness in te suit William Wynn against Henry Willis Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis Kegley 1995 14 Montgomery Co, VA 1783 25-Oct Henry Willis, State warrant, not dated, 100 acres on east id of New River including Carter's improvements begnning on an island opposite the mouth of Rich Creek and to extend down to the mouth of Wolkf Creek Henry Willis of Montgomerry Co Montgomery County Entry Book B Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1784 14 Novemer John Buchanan...November 14, 1784...90 ac...in the Rich Valley on the waters of the north fork of Holstein...Treasury Warrant...Beginning on John Fowlers line...on Henry Willis corner...on the north side of Walkers Mountain Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p. 104 Henry Willis Rhonda Robertson, Undated - Washington Co, VA 1784 15-Nov John Buchanan...160 ac...in the Rich Valley...Treasury Warrant...Beginning corner to A. Willis survey...on Fowlers line...November 15, 1784 Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.114 Henry Willis Summers 1929 1180 Washington County 1784 Henry Willis, Charles Scott, and Peter Starns defendants, Alexander Montgomery Plaintiff. Jury finds for the plaintiff, that the defendants owe him seven pounds, ten shillings eight pence + cost. Ordered to pay 340 pounds of neat tobacco + 15 shlinngs attourney's fee Henry Willis of Allisons Gap Washington Co Court records Henry Willis New River Notes (1) - New River Valley 1784 - Following Jeremiah Lambert was Henry Willis who was appointed to the Holston Circuit in 1784. In 1785 the appointees were Richard Swift and Michael Gilbert; in 1786 Mark Whittaker and Mark Moore; and in 1787 Jeremiah Mastin and Nathaniel Moore...lay almost in the center between these circuits. It seems probable that Willis crossed Ashe in official administration and preached along his route of travel... Not stated Specifically Henry Willis Kegley 1995 15 Montgomery Co, VA 1784 24-Feb Henry Willis, assignee of John Smith, state warrant, 100 acres on the southwest side of New River to begin opposite the mouth of Rich Creek and to extend up the river near mouth of Wolk Creek, and to include an island. Henry Willis of Montgomerry Co Montgomery County Entry Book B Henry Willis Kegley 1980 118 Montgomery Co 1786 Henry Willis appointed constable in Paris' Company Henry Willis of Montgomerry Co Not Stated Henry Willis Kegley 1995 48 Montgomery Co, VA 1786 3-May John Smith, treasurey warrant, enters part of 200 acres joining Henry Willis on New River (surveyed 100; also 45 acres withdraws 55 acres)….tracts also described, but unrelated to H. Willis. Henry Willis of Montgomerry Co Montgomery County Entry Book B Henry Willis Summers 1929 1630 1786 (circa) Henry Willis succeeded Jeremiah Lambert as "circuit rider?" for the Methodist Holston Circuit, c 1786 Henry Willis the circuit Rider Introduction of Methodism into Southwest VA, part of the Wilburn Waters Narrative Henry Willis Archives of Applachia; Washington Co, TN 1791 4-Aug Henry Willis of Greene County; bond held unto Samual Harned; August 4, 1791. Henry of Green Co Court Records of Washington Co, TN; Register of Washington County Records: Subgroup G, MISCELLANEOUS JUDICIAL DOCUMENTS, 1777-1928, Boxes 1-8. Court Records, Receipts, 1777-1928; Henry Willis Archives of Applachia; Washington Co, TN 1791 25-Nov . John Jones, Jesse Williams of Franklin County (Georgia); writ of dedimus potestateum issued, case of Samuel Harned vs. Henry Willis (Greene County); issued November 25, 1791. (Out of Sequence) Court Records of Washington Co, TN; Register of Washington County Records: Subgroup G, MISCELLANEOUS JUDICIAL DOCUMENTS, 1777-1928, Boxes 1-8. Court Records, Receipts, 1777-1928; Henry Willis Archives of Applachia; Washington Co, TN 1792 9-May Daniel Lockett, deposition given to Robert Campbell-acting under a writ of dedimus; case of Henry Willis vs. Samuel Harned; May 9, 1792. Court Records of Washington Co, TN; Register of Washington County Records: Subgroup G, MISCELLANEOUS JUDICIAL DOCUMENTS, 1777-1928, Boxes 1-8. Court Records, Receipts, 1777-1928; Henry Willis Archives of Applachia; Washington Co, TN 1793 8-Feb Samuel Harned to Henry Willis; appeal bond made; February 8, 1793. Court Records of Washington Co, TN; Register of Washington County Records: Subgroup G, MISCELLANEOUS JUDICIAL DOCUMENTS, 1777-1928, Boxes 1-8. Court Records, Receipts, 1777-1928; Web Sources: 1) http://www.newrivernotes.com/greligio.htm Henry Willis of AllisonGap Washington Co, VA Survey Records, p.282 2) http://www.etsu.edu/cass/Archives/Collections/afindaid/a18g.html 3) Rhonda Robertson, Washington Co Surveyors Records 1781-1797 http://www.rootsweb.com/~varussel/landgrants/washcosurvbk.html [[Category: Military records of Virginia]